Insom
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: "Ajarin gue biar bisa insom." Lima kata yang sukses banget bikin Jean ngakak. Sesulit itu bagi Eren hal keinsoman yang udah familiar banget di telinga Jean? Mau nggak mau, Jean emang harus ngasih privat. Tapi, kok endingnya lain dari bayangan? / Friendship JeanEren / RnR?


**Insom**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Insom © MiracleUsagi**

 **Fanfiksi ini ditulis sebagai salah satu bentuk afeksi terhadap mahakarya SnK sekaligus duo monyet dan tunggangannya, Eren dan Jean.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, latar, dan pengalaman itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.**

 **Hati-hati dengan misstypes dan bahasa tidak baku.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hah?"

"Gue tau lo nggak budek, Jean."

Jean menggulirkan bola matanya, jengah. "Serah. Tapi barusan lo bilang apa?"

Kali ini Eren balik menatap jengah sambil membanting punggung ke sandaran kursi. Alis-alisnya berkedut tajam seolah memaki yang dihadapannya yang tetiba mengalami _disconnect_.

"Ajarin gue biar bisa insom."

Dengan kesabaran ekstra kola ukuran besar, Eren mengulang ucapannya.

Jean membuang napas kasar. Obrolan nggak penting. Ia kemudian bangkit hendak pergi tetapi terhenti saat Eren dengan air muka kesal merebut ranselnya.

"Lo pulang, nggak ada contekan dan traktiran."

Terkutuklah Eren Jaeger dan status Jean sebagai anak rantauan dengan isi dompet dongdong. Jean kadang suka berpikir ulang kenapa ia mau jauh-jauh sekolah ke Shiganshina padahal di Trost banyak sekolah elit. Dengan banyak cewek elit pula. Persetan.

"Tai lo. Mainnya anceman." Jean kembali duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Eren yang nyengir menang.

"Gitu dong, Derby. _Good Boy_ —"

"Buruan ngomong atau gue bedah lo kayak katak di kelas pagi tadi."

"Iya, iya, pasang kuping lo baik-baik!" Eren melanjutkan dengan muka serius, "jadi, gue punya paket internet. Empat giga,"

Jean angguk-angguk macam boneka _dashboard_. Agaknya dia mulai pusing dengan segala cuapan Eren yang sering kelewat absurd.

"Nah, masalahnya adalah gue nggak bisa nahan ngantuk sampe itu aktif."

Hah, gimana, gimana? Jean berani sumpah dia nggak ngelamun, tapi kok obrolannya udah nggak nyambung? Apaan sih, tadi bahas paket internet kok nyasar sampai ngantuk.

"Bentar-bentar. Jadi, intinya?"

"Gue punya paket, tapi paket malam. Gue pengen pake tapi gue nggak bisa nahan ngantuk sampe paketnya aktif." Oh, udah Jean duga.

"Pft, bocah yang masih dikelonin mama kayak lo mau begadang demi paket malam? Helaw?" Jean yang suka ngemel sama Connie aja seringannya bobo ganteng kalo udah jam sembilan. Gitu ngatain anak orang bocah. Pret.

"Kayak lo tau aja gue masih kelonan mama!" Eren sewot.

"Emang enggak?"

"Enggaklah!"

"Oh. Tapi kemaren ada yang cerita ketakutan di rumah sendiri karena ditinggal kondangan sampe nelpon minta ditemenin?"

"Bacot ya, Jan."

"Nah, itu aja. Lo mau begadang kan? Mau nginsom? Lu usir aja mama papa lu suruh hanimun lagi, tinggalin lo di rumah sendirian. Lo bisa ngabisin dah itu paketan dan syukur-syukur dapet ade baru."

"Najis amat."

"Dikasi hati mintanya jantung, ya…"

"Lo mana ada kasih saran! Kasih pening, iya!"

"Ya sori kalo gue cuman ngasih pening. Moga-moga lo pening terus sampe koid."

Jean berdiri cepat-cepat menyambar tas sebelum dibegal lagi oleh si Jeager kampret. Eren kelabakan karena Jean belum menyuarakan konklusinya tentang paket malamnya.

"Eh, Jean tunggu—"

"Apa lagi, nyet?"

"Gimana, kalo lo nginep aja di rumah gue pas _weekend_. Lo kan raja tidur di kelas, pasti lo punya _tips and trick_ soal begadang."

Dua detik hingga Jean menyeringai licik.

"Sembah dulu kaki gue, wahai rakyat jelata."

.

"Lo sengaja ya?"

Eren menggaruk perutnya sambil nguap lebar. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya belekkan, _fix_ banget si Jeager muda baru bangun dari bobo ganteng.

"Apasi lo ganggu orang. Ini hari Sabtu, gue mau bangun siang!" Eren sewot.

Tunggu, ini yang minta disamperin pas _weekend_ siapa ya, kok Jean jadi serba salah?

"Halah! Minggir gue mau masuk!" Jean memilih opsi bertengkar di dalam saja karena angin penghantar musim gugur sudah menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Sialan memang Eren.

"Jangan masuk rumah orang sembarangan dong!"

Jean lepas sepatu dan langsung masuk layaknya rumah sendiri. Toh, nyonya Jeager tidak keberatan. Wanita itu sedang menonton teve di ruang tengah ketika Jean sudah adu mulut lagi dengan Eren.

"Oh! Ada Jean rupanya? Kamu mau nginap?" Suara ramahnya lumayanlah bikin Jean betah lama-lama di sini—selain opsi masakan nyonya Carla memang enak, _fyi_.

"Iya, tante. Eren ngajakin nginap." Tawa Jean basa-basi.

"Eren kok nggak bilang mama? Tahu begitu mama masak dulu tadi!"

"Nggak apa tante, saya juga sudah makan."

"Nggak apa-apa kamu makan di sini. Kamu sudah tante anggap anak sendiri, kok! Sebentar ya, tante masakin dulu."

"Mama masakin anak orang, sedang aku yang anaknya mama enggak?"

"Mama nggak masakin anak tukang molor, ya."

Sama satu lagi yang bikin Jean betah. Mama Carla emang tau banget cara buat si Jeager muda _badmood_ pagi-pagi.

.

"Terus, lo mau ngapain sampe paketan lo aktif?"

Di kamar, Jean _leyeh-leyeh_ sambil iseng milihin CD di rak. Semuanya film Marbel Superhero.

"Um, ngerjain tugas?" Jean menggulirkan bola mata. "Oh! Oh! Main PS?"

"Gamenya?"

"Err… Harpes Mun?"

"Gini ya Jeager, gue baru tau ada remaja telat puber kayak lo yang hobinya superhero dan mainannya tanam-tanam ubi di abad dua puluh ini."

"Maksud lo gue jadul?!"

"Yea, maksud gue liat kamar lo ini. Basi banget, men! Lo laki, kan?"

"Enak aja lo bilang! Gue _absolutely_ laki! Asal lo tau aja, gue sering nontonin tips dari _Captain Sina_ agar punya otot kuat sekuat baja tanpa suntik serum prajurit!"

"Blah blah." Jean asal ngupil dan meper ke tatakan CD.

"Jauhin tangan lo dari koleksi Marbel gue, sekarang!" Eren cepat-cepat mengamankan koleksi terbaiknya yang susah payah dikumpulkan, terus sekarang ada kuda lepas mau nempelin upil ke anak-anaknya yang bahkan lebih _presyes_ dari sepupunya. "Lepasin tangan hina lo dari CD _Averages: Perang Abadi_ kesayangan gue, bangsat!"

Jean ngehindar, zig-zag. Sambil nyengir kuda dia _juggling_ kaset itu sampai Eren dibuat sesak napas. Iya, kaset yang dilempar-lempar itu kaset yang sama dengan harga uang jajannya dari ngemis mama tercinta. Eren pengen banget ngelemparin Jean ke sarang _Chitauri_ saking gemasnya.

"Ambil nih, belahan hati lo! Hahahaha!" Jean masih asik angkat tinggi-tinggi itu CD. Ngejek Eren yang sekarang mau nangis kayak anak bocah. Nggak sadar apa dia kalau ketawanya barusan cocok banget buat jadi _villain_?

"Jean, plis gue masih mau mengungkap rahasia kematian _hero_ -nya, plis jangan dijatuhin…" Suara Eren udah memelas.

KRAK—

Tangan Jean kaku. Badannya seketika tegang saat bersitatap dengan Eren yang syok kasetnya udah kayak remukan biskuit di kaleng Kong Guan.

"Eh, Ren… sori, gue niatnya becanda—"

"LO JAHAT BANGET SUMPAH GUE HARAP LO HILANG AJA DITELEN BATU ABADI!"

Gudjob _Monsieur_ Kirschtein, anda telah berhasil menemukan raja iblis dalam lingkup keluarga Jeager.

.

"Ren…"

"…"

"A-aku minta maaf…" Bagus Jean, nggak apa lah nurunin harga diri dan make Aku-Kamu, daripada iblis _Chitauri_ ini ngamuk sampai ngehancurin dunia.

"Hm."

"E-Eren, kamu maafin… kan?"

"Hm."

"Serius ini…?"

"Hm."

"Ren?"

"Hm."

Oke, Jean nggak bisa diginiin. Apaan daritadi cuman jawab ham-hem ham-hem, emang dikira Jean bisa ngerti gitu? Jean aja nggak bisa baca kode cewek ngambek, eh ini temennya sendiri tetiba _impersonating_ cewek ngambek.

"Ya udah sih, iya nanti gue ganti! Sekarang gue mau pulang aja! Terserah lo mau ngapain, tapi gue gak jadi nginep!" Jean menyambar kasar ransel Jinsport-nya. Hampir aja dia terpeleset lantai rumah Jeager yang kelewat licin kalau enggak ditarik Eren duduk lagi di atas karpet.

"Lo pergi dari rumah ini. Seinci pun. _Fix_ , lo harus bayar semua utang-utang lo ke gue. _Deadline_ besok pagi."

"Anj—" Jean auto ngumpat. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih manut, duduk siap di atas karpet, di bawah tatapan yang mulia Jeager si monyet psiko. Dia juga tahu benar, dia salah. Dan jangan bilang-bilang, sebenarnya dia juga syok itu kaset lemah banget cuman kecium lantai bentar terus hancur. Yakali, Jean itu nggak bakal hancur, orang hati Jean yang katanya dari baja terkuat di Bumi aja selalu kemutilasi sama sikap gebetannya yang kelewat dingin.

"Maaf—"

" _Shut your mouth_ , Jean!" Suara Eren masih terdengar marah. "Nggak apa nggak lo ganti. Tapi pokoknya, lo nggak boleh pergi dari sini sampe gue usir!"

"Kok lo jadi merintah-merintah gue gitu?"

"Kok lo udah tau salah nyolot?"

"Ya gue udah minta maaf Eren!"

"Tapi kan lo udah janji nemenin gue dan nginep sampe Minggu!"

"Ngeliat lo ngambekan kayak cewek, sori aja, gue ogah!"

"Oh gitu? Mau banget dompet lo gue sita?"

"Kok lo kayak cewek?!"

"Kok lo nyolot?!"

"Rame banget ya berantemnya? Malam ini mau tidur di luar?"

Eren dan Jean auto diam. Si nyonya sudah melipat tangan cantik di depan pintu kamar. Eh, apa itu Jean nggak salah lihat dia lagi bawa-bawa pisau daging, kan ya?

"Ren, ya udah kita ntar malem nonton _Captain Sina_ aja." Bisik Jean.

.

Habis makan malam, Eren langsung melipir ke kamarnya. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, dia seneng banget ada yang mau diajak nobar film kesayangannya. Jean sejujurnya lumayan suka, karena Marbel itu kebanyakan _action_. Tapi mana mau dia ngaku, setelah dia ngolok-ngolok Eren kayak bocah demen make baju tidur gambar manusia laba-laba. Gengsi, men.

Eren ngelapin DVD playernya. Kaset _Captain Sina: Perang Sipil_ udah mengkilap kinclong di sana. Jean bantu-bantu bawa makanan dari dapur, buat cemilan pas nonton nanti. Lampu dimatikan, biar ada sensasi nonton di bioskop. Maklum, Jean nggak punya duit berlebih kayak teman kunyuknya ini hingga jarang-jarang bisa ke bioskop. Dia duduk duluan di karpet sebelah kanan, sedang Eren sudah bersedia dengan _remote._

"Siap?"

Jean ngangguk.

.

"Gila, gila banget! Lo liat tadi waktu dia ngelempar penjahatnya? Keren banget men!"

"Kannn? Gue bilang apa, Capt emang panutan utama gue!"

"Eh, tapi lo kerasa nggak sih si Capt itu mirip seseorang?"

"Iya! Sumpah, gue dari awal ngelihat udah familiar sama mukanya. Tapi nggak tau siapa."

"Oh! Gue tau!"

"Pak Erwin!"

"Seratus!"

Jean dan Eren terbahak. Seakan adu mulut tadi tidak pernah ada. Film pahlawan super mereka masih terus berputar, menampakkan sosok pahlawan berbadan tegap yang asik melempar perisai menjatuhkan lawannya satu persatu. Eren masih asik _fanboying_ -an sampai Jean buka mulut.

"Eh sumpah seru banget ini film. Ren lu ada yang lain engga?"

Oh, sumpah demi poni belah pak Rivaille, mata Eren berkilau banget pas Jean tanya beginian doang.

"Hm? Siapa ya yang tadi bilang cuma anak bocah yang nonton film superhero?" Eren nyeringai.

Jean memerah. Malu coy. Ketauan banget dia demen juga.

"Iya gue iya! Gue tarik deh kata-kata gue tadi!"

"Gue udah tau dari awal lo tuh _denial_. Gue pernah mergokin lo nonton _Liga Keadilan_ bareng Marco. Awalnya gue sempet nggak percaya, apalagi lo nonton filmnya _BC comics_ tapi ternyata lo demen juga film pahlawan super…"

"Anjir! Lo liat gue di bioskop waktu itu!?" Jean akui, dia malu banget sumpah ke-gep nonton. "Padahal gue udah wanti-wanti biar nggak ada yang liat gue."

"Iya, sampe pake topi, jaket, masker. Udah kaya napi ketangkep."

"Eh, monyet sialan. Awas aja lo sebarin ke anak kelas."

"Gue sebarin! Gue bakalan sebarin kalo lo juga salah satu pemuja film aksi pahlawan super!" Jean hampir aja jambak rambut cokelat Eren kalau Eren nggak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Biar nanti kalo lo mau nonton nggak usah sembunyi-sembunyi. Biar kalo mau nonton lo bisa nonton bareng gue. Entar kita bisa pergi nobar berdua."

Seketika sunyi di antara mereka. Hanya suara efek ledakan dan teriakan sang _Captain_ yang mengisi ruangan milik tuan muda Jeager. Jean nggak ngerti, sumpah. Itu apa? Ajakan nge- _date_?

"A-apa sih lo… sengenes itu lo pengen banget nonton sama gue?" Jean mencoba menghentikan _awkward_.

"Hah?" Mata hijau Eren mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung. "Lah, lo mau nonton sendirian?"

Loh, kok Jean jadi deg-degan?

"Nggak lah!" Jean memalingkan wajah, sok tertarik lagi sama si _Captain_ yang sempet dia abaikan sepuluh menitan. "Tapi, ayo aja. Kayaknya bulan depan bakal ada film baru…" Lanjut Jean sambil gumam.

"Yes! Siapin uang jajan lo, Jeanboy. Habis nonton gue bakal bawa lo nyari _merchand_ aslinya. Awas jangan sampai khilaf…" Jean cuma bisa merhatiin muka antusias Eren yang udah masang jadwal di Hapenya. _Ya moga aja gue beneran nggak 'khilaf'._ Jean rapal doa dalam hati.

Jean narik ujung bibirnya. "Udah ah! Lanjut itu filmnya keburu selesai!"

"Oiya"

BOOM!

"WOOOOHH!"

Akhirnya, itu paket internet malam punya Eren nggak lebih penting dari se-rak kaset film pahlawan super yang mereka tonton sampai pagi datang.

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Aduh, apaan nih. Tbh, saia barusan terjun bebas ke fandom MCU Avengers, jadi jangan heran kalo plesetan di atas isinya superhero semua. Hehe.

 **Salam, Usagi.**


End file.
